


Lack of Energy

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 窗外黑云压顶，倾泻的暴雨不间断拍打着玻璃，春树百无聊赖地躺在床上翻看杂志，一只小狗却突然哼哧哼哧地扑了过来，撞开了春树手上的书，毫不客气地趴在胸膛上，湿漉漉的黑鼻子好奇地嗅着春树的嘴和下巴，细细软软的胡须扫过皮肤，惹人发痒。
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 9





	Lack of Energy

窗外黑云压顶，倾泻的暴雨不间断拍打着玻璃，春树百无聊赖地躺在床上翻看杂志，一只小狗却突然哼哧哼哧地扑了过来，撞开了春树手上的书，毫不客气地趴在胸膛上，湿漉漉的黑鼻子好奇地嗅着春树的嘴和下巴，细细软软的胡须扫过皮肤，惹人发痒。

"哈哈哈……别闹了……" 春树捧着小狗的脑袋揉了揉，小狗非但没停下来反而得寸进尺地舔了舔春树的鼻尖。春树总觉得哪里有点不对劲，却又说不上来。等到他终于突然意识到自己压根儿不认识眼前的小狗，以及这只体型不大的狗居然莫名地压得他喘不过气来时，他的意识便开始不受控地游离，混沌如一团被搅开的油彩，眼前画面像迷雾般模糊散去，随后又逐渐清晰起来——原本趴在胸膛嗅着自己的毛茸茸的小狗竟变成了秋彦。

"梦……"

"梦到什么了？"秋彦突然开口。

"诶？？不是梦……你在干嘛？" 被秋彦忽然怼上来的脸盘吓到，春树脑袋下意识往后缩了缩，却被底下的枕头堵得毫无退路。

春树这下才回过神来，把自己压得喘不过气的哪里是什么小狗，而是眼前身形庞大的秋彦，蹭得自己皮肤发痒的，也不是什么小狗软软的胡须，而是男友好几天没剃须留的刺刺的胡茬。

秋彦的鼻子还凑在春树的嘴巴附近嗅着，鼻尖差几毫米就要碰到下巴，却丝毫没有要挪开的意思。

"好香，用了香水？" 

"不……不是，刚换了新的须后水……"

"啊，脸红了？"

"……谁脸红了！这鬼天气你蹭过来热死人了，快挪一挪，重死了。" 春树抬手轻轻推了推那双快要贴到身上来的肩膀。

"唉……被嫌弃了，"秋彦翻了个身躺倒在春树身旁，脑袋又埋到恋人脖子里，"话说你刚才是梦到了什么吗？"

"好像梦到了一只狗。"

"真冬家的小狗吗？"

"不是，是一只黄狗，不停地蹭我来着。"

"你还真是喜欢小动物呢。" 

"是喜欢啊……抱歉不小心睡着了，我睡多久了。"

"大概一个小时吧。"

"不练琴了吗？"

秋彦挪开脑袋，春树也侧过头来望着他。脸挪开后，只见春树脖子那处蒙上了一层薄薄的水汽，不知是春树自己的沁出的汗还是秋彦湿润的鼻息留下的印记，亦或是两者都有。

"今天没停过，感觉已经没什么状态了，想休息一下，充充电。"

所谓"充电"，就是紧紧的拥抱和绵长的吻，让人脚底发热的吻。

"比赛是下星期吗？"

"你会来吗？"

"就算是请假也会去看的，" 春树用指节蹭了蹭秋彦下巴乱糟糟的胡茬，说道，"你该刮胡子了。"

"唔……那你帮我刮，可以用你的须后水吗？真好闻……" 

"可以是可以啦……"

话音未落，便传来一阵熟悉的酣睡声。

"秋…秋彦？说好的充电，怎么还自动关机了……"

窗外的雨不知何时已经停了，雨后的阳光透过云层，穿过干净透明的大玻璃窗，照到临窗的床铺上。春树看着熟睡的秋彦，发现他浅色的短发上也笼罩着一层柔和的光，薄薄的耳朵也被阳光照的发红，让他忍不住上手轻轻捏了捏耳软骨。

"你还真是租到了个不错的房子呢。"

fin.


End file.
